Indiana Junior
by PeaceLove2013
Summary: This a story about Indiana's son, Mutt Henry Jones III and the best friend he left behind. His time away makes them both realize how important they are to each other. It also causes them to question if they were meant to be just friends or more?
1. Chapter 1

Hey People

_Hey People!! I just went to see the new Indiana Jones movie yesterday, and it inspired me to write this, so enjoy!!_

_--Nicolette_

Indiana Jr.

Chapter One

Mutt Williams couldn't believe his eyes. His mother and father were married. Right before his eyes they had become man and wife. It was unreal. Although he was happy for them he wished that they weren't going away for their honeymoon. Of course dad had insisted that they take an extravagant safari adventure in Kenya, and they'd be gone for two weeks. Whatever. He had a lot of stuff he needed to do anyways.

He'd been gone for six weeks, off with his father returning an ancient crystal skull to its rightful owner, and in the process meeting his long lost father and almost dying a few times.

People started to file out of the church to say goodbye to the bride and groom, and as they did he noticed one person stayed. She called his name and he knew instantly it was her.

"Henry!" she called to him

He couldn't help but gawk at her. She was in a pale pink lantern dress with thick straps, and of course her signature heeled low cut boots. She looked more beautiful then he had remembered.

" What are you staring at?" she asked.

Nicole Evers had just asked him a question. He had to respond. But he couldn't find the words so he managed a feeble "you."

" What? You've seen me in a dress before."

Of course he had. Nicole Evers had been a friend of his since he was eight years old, but they had only become particularly close in their freshman year of public high school. Although she didn't look it, she was kind of a tom-boy. She loved fixing motorcycles with him and didn't mind getting dirty. But today she looked like an angel. The most stunning girl he had ever laid eyes on. Unbelievable.

" Not a dress like that." He replied as a smirk formed on his face.

"Well get over here you." She motioned for him to hug her and he did. It was a long embrace and she appeared sad when they broke apart.

"What's wrong?" he didn't want to make her sad. That was the last thing he wanted.

"It's just that I… I didn't know where you were, and people said you were dead and that you had joined a gang and left and all of that stuff..." she was tearing up. Uh-oh! His alert went up, he hated to see her upset over something he did.

" No! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. But it was really sudden and my dad and I had to go save Ox and then"

"Your dad?"

"Look, it's a long story. How about I tell you about it over diner, maybe a milkshake?"

"fine" she gave in, and a huge smile surpassed her lips. "But you're paying, Jones."

"Got it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Oh my god!" she screamed. She was having trouble digesting all of this information. Mutt had a dad? Who was now married to his mom? They encountered ancient god-like creatures on their adventure in Peru, and of course the Ox had gone insane. Wow.

" I know! I still haven't adjusted to all of it… yet." he added.

" I missed you, Henry. A lot more than I would've guessed. It's just all of the sudden you were gone and I couldn't find you and I panicked and yeah.."

" Hey. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely."

She smiled. He always made her fell better. She was just so relieved he was back now, for good. They were waling down Main Street towards her house arm in arm. She had gotten cold so he had given her his jacket, which was draped over her shoulders. She leaned into his shoulder, tired after the long day.

" What did your dad say about you quitting school?" she questioned.

"He's pissed about it. He says I have to go back…"

"I've been telling you that since you left. Besides, I'm still in school. If you some back you'll have me!"

"Yeah but your only a junior, while I would be a senior… I just feel like it's better for me to be working. At least for now."

"At least think about it…for me?" she flashed him her puppy dog pout and he broke down within seconds.

"Fine! I'll consider it."

"Excellent. Now take me home!"

He nodded because he couldn't speak. He was lost in her big brown eyes and he wasn't sure if he was ever coming out.

_Tell me what you think!! If people don't like it, I probably won't continue with it so please review!! Thanks a bunch!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Wow

_Wow!! You guys rock!! Thanks sooo much for the awesome reviews!! Also the critiques were very helpful. I know I have to work on my grammar…__ Also a lot of people think Nicole reminds them of Mary Sue. Can someone tell me who that is, because I have no idea! IN addition someone mentioned that Nicole's clothes didn't seem to fit the time period. I guess I just didn't describe them in the way I had intended...Oh well, thanks again for all the comments! So here's chapter two!_

Chapter 2

Mutt awoke to the sound of his clock radio at 7 o'clock in the morning. "Time for work." He thought numbly. As he stumbled out of bed over to his bathroom sink he smiled remembering the events of last night. He had walked Nicole home and just as he said goodbye, she kissed his cheek and whispered, " I'm glad you're back, Mutt."

He had been so stunned at the time that he hadn't said anything in return. Instead, he watched her open the front door and tiptoe into her house. The entire walk home he hadn't been able to wipe the smirk off of his face.

But now it was over and he wasn't sure what it meant. Was it just a friendly kiss? Maybe it was an "I missed you" kiss. For all he knew she woke up thinking she had just made a huge mistake. The situation consumed his mind as he shaved, ate break-fest, and changed before he headed out to work.

"Mutt! Mutt!" He lifted his head. Sure enough it was his good friend, Ants.

"Hey, ants! What's up, baby?"

"Let's see here, my best friend Mutt disappears for over a month and is now suddenly back. But other than that not much…"

"Very funny, man. It was a family thing."

"Ah, finally found the ox did ya?"

"you could say that.."

"Anyways, you got one lucky ass cause I saved your job for ya."

"No kidding." He hadn't eve thought if he would still have his job when he came back. He really owed Ants now.

"Yeah, Mac wanted to fire your sorry as but I told him I said 'he'll be back in no time.' Between you and me, I was starting to lose hope." He laughed at his own joke as the pair approached "Mac's Motorcycles" their employer of a few no more than four months.

"Looks like not much has changed around here.' Mutt observed. Same old tiny garage, same old chaotic clutter, and the same old, fat Mac yelling at them.

"Williams! Where the hell have you been? I was this close to giving your job to some other sucker." He held his fingers to symbolize just how close he had come.

"Sorry, boss. Had family issues to deal with." Mutt replied just thankful it hadn't come to that.

" I don't give a shit! Just get to work, that goes for both of you!"

"Aye ye. Captain!" yelled Ants as he saluted him and headed over to a bike. Mutt followed suit but his heart wasn't in it. He couldn't stop thinking about what Nicole had told him. Maybe he should be back in high school…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hiya, Mac." He knew the voice as soon as he heard it. He lifted his head from his work and turned to see Nicole wearing his leather jacket and a tiny black skirt. She grinned waved to Mac and headed towards him. All of the sudden he was nervous, wait! He never got nervous around her, they were friends, nothing more. " not anymore" was all his brain kept telling him.

"Nicole! You're looking even prettier than the last time I saw ya!" exclaimed Ants from his bike.

"Anthony." She merely nodded in his direction

"Hey! What'd I say about you calling me that?" she rolled her eyes but didn't stop moving till she was right in front of Mutt.

"You're wearing your Mac's shirt." He pointed at her red t-shirt and she smiled.

"Sure am." An uncomfortable silence filled the garage as he struggled to find words.

"Have you thought about ditching this dump and getting yourself back to school, where you belong?"

"Yeah, a lot actually. I just don't know."

"Then come back to school and figure it out. Come on, I'll help you." She offered.

"With what?"

"Whatever you need."

"Well in tat case, you've got yourself a deal."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

" This is great! I just thought it would take so long to convince you and this is so much...better!"

"Well, at least my parents will be happy."

"That sounds nice."

"What does?"

"Hearing you say my parents."

"Yeah, I guess it does."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mutt couldn't believe he was here, back at school. Why had he agreed to this? Sure his parents would be thrilled, but that wasn't the real reason why. How could he say no to her? It made him smile just thinking about how much she cared about him, at least enough to take his life into her own hands.

They had made plans to meet out in the back of the school at eight o'clock so here he was five minutes late. He walked through the familiar front doors and through the main hallway, disgusted. All of the goodie-goodies hung out here. The jocks, the cheerleaders, the richies. He couldn't stand them. But the feeling was mutual. As he tried to get out to the back with as little trouble as was possible.

"Oh! Look who it is! It's greaser boy back from his job at the garage. Why are you here, Greaser?"

Mutt immediately recognized Jett. The captain of the football and baseball teams, and of course with him was his girlfriend Veronica Davis.

"Ahahahahahah!" mutt laughed sarcastically and walked towards Jett.

"That was so funny, Jett! You're even funnier than I remembered! I mean really, wow!"

"Whatever, man. What did your whore convince you to come back?" Jett grinned and turned around to receive high fives from his friends.

"You shut your go damn mouth! I would ask you where your fake blonde slut is but I can see that she's right next to you, what else is new?"

"Scram, Greaser! Get the hell out of my hallway!"

Mutt grabbed his jacket and pushed him into some lockers.

"Look, you stay away from me and my friends and we won't have a problem. But don't fuck with me, you have no idea what you're dealing with."

With that Mutt walked through the back doors searching for Nicole.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mutt soon found her smoking cigarettes with Blondie, and Reed.

"Mutt! Where have you been? You're late!"

Mutt smiled at his friends.

"I got into a tangle with a richie…. Nothing to worry about."

"Whatever you say"

"Reed, Blondie haven't seen you two in a while. How have ya been?"

" Were cool, man. You want?" Reed motioned towards a pack of cigarettes and Mutt gladly took one and lit it up.

"I'm just so sick of those idiots acting like they're better than us…"

"Mutt, relax. You're back at high school where you belong, try not to get into a fight so soon." Advised Blondie.

"I should day the same for you Bethany."

Blondie cringed as he used her real name and she flipped him off.

"I'll see you bitches later That junior is practically calling my name." Blondie winked, and headed over towards the guy, named Sam.

"Ewww. Cannot believe Blondie is wants to hook up with Sam…" mutt uttered.

"She's actually into Anthony he just can't see it and she's tired of waiting for him…"Callie informed the group.

"Now way!" Mutt was genuinely surprised. Anthony was his best friend he was sure he would've picked up on something like this. Oh well, leave it to Nicole know all about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After school, Mutt met up with Nicole after school. Before he had left he would always walk her home, and he definitely didn't want that to change.

"Hey you." She said. She was surprised to find him waiting for her, thinking that they would've abandoned their old tradition but happy nonetheless.

"Hi."

"So how was your first day back?"

"Tough. I've gotten behind on my work. But I think I can catch up again and my teachers seem to agree."

"That's good."

"Soooo…"he was getting a little nervous. This was so strange to him.

"So, homecoming is this weekend…"

"Is it? I doubt I'll go, I have so many lessons to over and an essay due next week…I'm swamped."

"Oh." He didn't notice the disappointment in her face as he said this. She had kind of been hoping he would ask her to go with him. Just as friends of course, or maybe not…

"Yeah, who are you going with?"

"No one yet."

"Oh, come one! You're telling me that no one has asked you?"

"Yeah people have asked but there's this one guy I'd really like to go with so I'm going to wait for him to ask me."

"But what if her doesn't?"

"He will…"

They arrived at her house and Nicole gave him a hug and told him she would come over to his house tomorrow before school.

"See you tomorrow." He waited till se had gotten in.

"Bye." She whispered once inside.

_Sorry! I know it's kinda short but I've been really busy. Tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Hi People!! People wanted me to make the chapters longer, so I will try to do that... but no promises! This one is still kinda short. Enjoy, and thanks for the wonderful reviews!!_

Chapter 4

They're eyes met from across the hallway and in that instant they both knew. They both knew that they should be together. Sure enough, before he knew it they were kissing. It was what he had been wishing for, and now they could have it. Not quite.

"Umph." Mutt grunted as he rolled of the bed.

"Damnit," he muttered underneath his breath. He couldn't believe it he was dreaming about Nicole, in a way he really shouldn't be. Wasn't she supposed to come over for breakfast anyways?

He looked over at the clock and to his disappointment it was five thirty. She wouldn't be there for another couple of hours. After coming to this conclusion, he decided to head back to sleep. He was actually trying to trigger a certain dram he had been having…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wake up! Come on!" She had forgotten how much of a heavy sleeper he was.

"Aw, mom. Not now…"

This isn't your mother. Now get up you lazy ass!"

"What? Oh, hey. Nicole, you're here."

"Yeah, I told you I was coming. Now get up or we're going to be late!" Had things always been like this? Something felt strangely different.

"It's seven o'clock. We still have another hour." He complained.

"Then I guess you don't want me to make you breakfast…"

His whole face perked up ad he was out of bed in an instant.

" Nope, nope. Never mind. I love your cooking."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nicole's head ached as she strolled through the courtyard during lunch. Her pounding brain couldn't seem to grasp any of the math problems she had just gone over, and it was giving her a migraine. She stood up on her tippie toes searching for her friends, spotting them all at the usual table.

Without a word, Blondie handed her a cigarette and lent her Reed's lighter.

"You like like hell." She commented. "I think you need this more than I do." She gestured towards the lit cigarette as I contently breathed it in.

"I'm just having a tough time with calculus."

"That sucks." Reed commented.

"Yeah."

She noticed Mutt, eating a hamburger in silence.

"What's up with you?" she questioned.

"I'm just worried about Ants…"

"Why, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Ok?" his voice was tense and angry. But she could have swore she saw a flicker of regret cross his face. She knew he was often like this. He shut out everyone else in an attempt to fix his problems, or in this case someone else's.

But what could she do? Nothing. At least nothing that would actually help. Her thoughts took a happier turn as she remembered cooking him breakfast.

FLASHBACK

"How long has it been since I got to experience you cooking."

She shrugged.

"Way too long."

"Tell me more about your father, Mutt. I'm really interested."

He looked reluctant for a moment but then smirked.

"Well, he didn't really know I existed. Mom kinda kept me a secret from him. But now, were good. On good terms I mean."

She nodded in understanding. She had watched him constantly worry about his mother ever since she could remember. She was glad someone else had taken over the position now.

As he finished up his pancakes she smiled and took his plate.

"You know, I could get used to this." He thought out loud.

"What because my cooking is just that amazing?"

He grinned and played along.

"No. I don't know… it's the truth though."

"We gotta get to school, or I'm gonna get _another_ tardy." She complained, as she rushed him.

"Aw, come on. You know you love me. At least a lot more tan one puny tardy." He disappeared into his bedroom to change and as he did so she murmured, so no one could here her, "Yes, I think I do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nicole rolled her eyes. She had been listening to Blondie's mindless babbling for hours by now and it was driving her crazy. A perfectly good Thursday afternoon and she had to spend it in her room with Blondie gossiping about boys. What had become of her?

"I mean I think he's into me. But I have no way of knowing for sure. Ants is so…mysterious."

After that comment Nicole couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"What?" questioned Blondie.

"That's not the word I would use to describe him. But whatever."

"Anyways, now that he's not at school I bet you he's had tons of girls… no. Tons of women!" she sniffled.

"at least you have a date to homecoming. I'm gonna have to go alone."

"Sam is hardly a date. He's just a hot sexy junior that wants me, and a great way to keep entertained until Ants comes around." She giggled.

"Besides," she continued "You've been asked by Bobby, Chuck, Nathaniel, Dawson, Taylor, and Lance. That's a long list!"

"So? I didn't wanna go with any of them."

"Nicole, Let's face it. You are a total babe. There isn't a single guy at our school that doesn't think you're hot and wouldn't want to get with you."

"Um thanks" Nicole said it like a question.

"Its true! So instead of going with one of your many admirers, you wait around for Mutt to ask you to the dance when he is not even going!"

"Shut up, _Bethany._ I'll do whatever the hell I want."

"I just think it's a waste is all…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mutt felt like if he tried to cram one more piece of information into his head, it just might explode. He already had school work to worry about. But in addition to this, once again, he couldn't get Callie out of his mind. The rest of the week had progressed normally. Every morning she made them breakfast and they walked to school. Every afternoon, he waited outside her last class and walked her home. It was almost like they lived together, and he was loving it. But he couldn't help but feel that he wanted them to be more than friends and she didn't. He thought about it till his head hurt and then drifted to sleep.

He was interrupted by a harsh slap hitting him.

"Get up!!" he heard. Oh! He opened his eyes and there she was screaming at him.

"Get up!"

"Ok, ok. I'm up!" but despite himself, he smiled. He just looked at her. She looked amazing, as always. But she seemed dressed up today, he couldn't help but wonder why.

She leaned over the bed trying to hit him again but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto him. She laughed, not seeming to mind, and that's when he decided. He decided he wanted her and he was going to find out if she wanted him too. He pulled her up towards him, reached out and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, and then kissed her.

Callie was in overdrive. What did this mean? Did Mutt like her? Obviously, he had kissed her. He was kissing her! Right now! How long had it been? She was surprised that she could keep a separate train of thought as they kissed. She pulled back and stared at him. He stared right back. She then wrapped her thin arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Had his bed always been so comfy? She couldn't remember. She couldn't think during this, not anymore. Wait! They had to go to school! Today was homecoming!

"Wait" she mumbled.

"What? Is something wrong?" he stopped and looked into her eyes. Wow. He shouldn't do that it was….too nice. "It's just…It's just that we have to go to school."

He surprised her by laughing. "That's what you're worrying about?" he kissed her forehead "If you really want to go, then I won't stop you."

She hopped up off his bed and straightened out the collar of her white organza dress. The bun in her was now messy and her face was all red. No way she could leave his house looking like this.

"aren't you coming?" she demanded.

"uhhh yeah. You bet." He grinned hugely, and she couldn't help but smile in return. _I want to stay_ she thought. But a quick check of her watch reminded her that it was eight o'clock and school started in a bit. She glanced at his clock, secretly hoping that her watch was fast, but alas it was still eight.

Half of her was saying _aww just screw it. Since when have I cared about school? _But the other half insisted it was important to go. Finally, after a few minutes of internal debate, and watching Mutt gawk at her, she made her decision.

"whatever." She mumbled.

She leaned up and kissed him again, but after a few seconds she pulled back, judging his reaction.

"I was hoping you would say that." He answered. And before she knew it he pushed her up against the wall and continued to kiss her._ My hair is done for!_ She thought. But then dismissed the idea because, finally being with Mutt was well worth it.


End file.
